Insomnia
by Candied sweets xD
Summary: Tonight, surrounded by nature, under the clear night sky, Arthur cannot sleep. So the stars make fun of him, and he finds a friend in the wind-blown grass.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland cannot sleep.<p>

There are many reasons for this. Firstly, the flimsy sleeping bag that is is currently huddled in is far too thin for the chilly night. He has a fleece jacket, but it is sitting at the bottom of the camp bag, along with his flashlight. The light switch is somewhere across the room, but Arthur is reluctant to grope blindly around for it as earlier Matthew killed a bug with his boot and forgot to scrape it off the wall.

Secondly, it is too noisy. Next to him, Alfred is snoring loudly, and Francis is muttering god-knows-what under his breath. The grass outside is making loud _sha sha _noises in the wind, and he can hear the animals scurrying around. Arthur usually sleeps in meticulous silence, and these noises of nature are so strange and distracting. He cannot sleep with them.

Finally, there is too much light. Unfortunately, Arthur has chosen the bed beside the window, and this means that not only is he the coldest and closest to the noises, he is also right in line of the beam of silvery moonlight shining blindingly into their room. Or perhaps it is starlight. Whichever way, it is keeping him awake. Even when he closes his eyes, the stubborn light remains. It's supposed to be nighttime! Why is it so damn bright?

Arthur checks his watch. It is half past three. They are to wake up at seven, and so far Arthur hasn't had a wink of sleep. If he collapses on the hike tomorrow, he is going to throw a temper tantrum at the wretched moon and stars. It is all their fault he can't sleep!

At least it is not raining, he contemplates. The window doesn't have glass, or curtains, for that matter.

Arthur looks up at the sky. It is darker now; the moon has gone and hidden behind a cloud. Serves him right too, the coward. Hiding from Arthur's wrath. He watches the grass sway as a gust of wind blows by, and a leaf from a nearby tree floats gently across the landscape. Arthur is struck by how peaceful it all is, even with all the noises. It is as if everything is meant to fit together, like a puzzle. The grass, the gentle chirping of the crickets, the wind, the dark sky. Arthur decides he has been away from nature for too long. He takes a deep breath and takes in the smells of all the flowers and plants.

Another gust of wind blows by. He scowls and pulls the covers closer.

He looks up again. And again. It's not dark, actually. No, the sky isn't dark. He can see the mischievous glint of a star, flashing cheekily at Arthur. He decides to retaliate by sticking his tongue out. The star frowns and bristles in annoyance, before dimming slightly for a moment. Arthur smiles in triumph, but not for long before the star emerges again, this time with friends. Arthur counts four twinkling stars and scowls; that isn't fair! But their sudden advantage won't stop him; he makes more funny faces. The gang of stars jeer at his silliness, so he threatens to close his eyes and block them out. Hastily, they apologize, and Arthur kindly forgives them. That is, until they bring along even more stars!

Arthur blinks. How did all those stars get there without him noticing? The sky is shining white. No fair! he exclaims, I'm helplessly outnumbered! The stars cackle at their victory and poke fun at him. He furrows his thick eyebrows and fixes his green eyes on them in a dark glare. Go away! But they do not go away, no, the shine brighter! The grass rustles softly again, and Arthur decides he likes those quiet green men compared to the shiny arrogant punks. He smiles down at them from the window. They wave back, their thin, brown-green fingers fluttering delicately in the breeze. One even dips his head slightly to acknowledge Arthur. He is struck by how well-mannered and down-to-earth these young shoots are. Then there is some tittering above, and Arthur flips his head up to fix a disciplinary glare at the surely jealous stars.

Mr. Moon emerges once more.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Wakey wakey, sleepy bones!"<p>

Arthur blinks blearily at the blond, bespectacled boy. What? Is it morning already? He turns to the window, and surely enough the great ball of fire is climbing steadily up the blue, cloudless sky.

The stars are nowhere to be seen.

He will see them again tonight. And this time, he'll be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm delusional too D: Damn it's late... I'm tired...<strong>

**Nepal was really awesome and the night that this thing is based on was really... interesting xD But really, sleeping is awesome. As is Arthur :)**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
